Metal Gear: Text Adventure
by SamandMax
Summary: In 1985, the first Metal Gear game was released as a text adventure. Now, 18 years later, it finally resurfaces.


METAL GEAR: TEXT ADVENTURE  
  
=============  
  
You are standing in an empty field. The empty field has a large military base in it to the North.   
  
inventory  
  
You are carrying a gun, a sword, and a pack of cigarettes.  
  
smoke cigarettes  
  
YOU HAVE GOTTEN CANCER AND DIED! PLEASE RESTORE OR RESTART THE GAME!  
  
restart  
  
You are standing in an empty field. The empty field has a large military base in it to the North.   
  
North  
  
You cannot go that way!  
  
N  
  
You go south. You are standing in front of a giant dragon. He's angry!  
  
Fight dragon  
  
You talk to the dragon. He sets you on fire with his eye lasers. YOU HAVE DIED! PLEASE RESTART OR RESTORE THE GAME!  
  
Restore  
  
You are standing in front of a giant dragon. He's angry!  
  
Use sword on dragon  
  
You stab the dragon in the heart with the sword and kill him. He sets you on fire with his ray gun. YOU HAVE DIED! PLEASE RESTART OR RESTORE THE GAME!  
  
Restore  
  
You are standing in front of a giant dragon. He's angry!  
  
West  
  
You are in Russia. A communist is trying to give you propaganda!  
  
Take propoganda  
  
You read the propoganda, become a communist, and then are executed by the American Government for your communism beliefs. YOU HAVE DIED! PLEASE RESTORE OR RESTART THE GAME!  
  
Restore  
  
You are in Russia. A communist is trying to give you propaganda!  
  
Kill communist  
  
You are tried and sentenced to life in prison for the murder of the communist. In prison, you are sodomized to death. YOU HAVE DIED! PLEASE RESTORE OR RESTART THE GAME!  
  
Restore  
  
You are in Russia. A communist is trying to give you propaganda!  
  
North  
  
You are in Otacon's igloo. He is fighting a bear with a spear!   
  
x bear  
  
The bear is wearing a silly hat.   
  
x otacon  
  
Otacon is fighting the bear! Oh no!  
  
x silly hat  
  
A bat has bitten you in the neck and given you AIDS. YOU HAVE DIED! PLEASE RESTORE OR RESTART THE GAME!  
  
You are in Otacon's igloo. He is fighting a bear with a spear!   
  
talk to otacon  
  
"Don't go to Russia!"  
  
talk to bear  
  
"Don't go to Russia!"  
  
fight bear  
  
You hit the bear. The bear says "Don't go to Russia!".  
  
East  
  
You are in front of Metal Gear. It is very large and metal.  
  
x metal gear  
  
It is very large and metal.  
  
destroy metal gear  
  
Command not understood.  
  
fight metal gear  
  
You give the cigarettes to Metal Gear. It respectfully declines them.  
  
shoot metal gear  
  
You do not have gun.  
  
Inventory  
  
You are carrying a gun, a sword, and a pack of cigarettes  
  
x gun  
  
It is a very good gun. It shoots very good.   
  
use gun on metal gear  
  
You do not have gun.  
  
yes, I do.  
  
You do not have I do.  
  
w  
  
You are in Hell! Satan laughs at you from his balcony! Hot!  
  
x satan  
  
Bad man!   
  
talk to satan  
  
"I am the Devil. Worship me with your heavy metal music and poor electronics!"  
  
shoot satan  
  
Satan dies. Satan laughs at your futile attempts to kill him.  
  
x balcony  
  
It is a very hellish balcony!   
  
listen  
  
You hear Hell!  
  
n  
  
You go North and die. YOU HAVE DIED! PLEASE RESTORE OR RESTART THE GAME!  
  
restore  
  
You are in Hell! Satan laughs at you from his balcony! Hot!  
  
s  
  
You are in Larry's house. Larry is pointing a stick at you.  
  
x larry  
  
It's Larry.  
  
x stick  
  
It's Larry's stick.  
  
talk to Larry  
  
Larry isn't here.  
  
talk to stick  
  
"Satan is bad man!"  
  
e  
  
You can only go up.  
  
up  
  
You are in a happy rocket. The moon is outside the window.   
  
x moon  
  
The moon is pointing a gun at you.  
  
x gun  
  
Which gun? The gun or the gun?  
  
x the gun  
  
The bear says "Don't go to Russia!".  
  
e  
  
You are in space. The moon is flying towards you.  
  
punch moon  
  
The moon dies. You have won! Play again or quit?  
  
quit  
  
That is not a valid response. Game will restart. 


End file.
